One Punch Retcon
by The Layman
Summary: Saitama decides to correct a grievous wrong as a favor to Genos. (RWBY Volume 3, episode 12 fix fic)


_Hey there, Layman here!_

 _So...Volume 3. It happened, so stop whining about it, people! Needless to say, many people reacted strongly to Pyrrha's death in the final episode (I currently hold the opinion that she will be brought back eventually, or at least that there will be a reason for it happening in the first place.): some people are in denial, and some people write fanfics that "fix" that little detail. For a taste of what these are like, check out "This is when Pyrrha dies" by ElfCollaborator. _

_Speaking of, that fic- specifically the second chapter- is the inspiration for this one; everyone else was doing one, so I decided I'd throw my hat into the rink. (If you've read Elf's story already on the subject, you know why. If you have read it yet, well...check it out after you're done reading this. It's called "This is the part where Pyrrha dies".)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Punch Man or RWBY, though strangely, I'm OK with how Volume 3 as a whole ended. Also, since this my first time writing One Punch Man, those characters _might _be slightly OOC. Just saying._

 _Anyway, let's get to the story, shall we?_

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Our story beings with our heroes, Saitama and Genos, sitting on the couch in Saitama's living room, watching an anime that apparently came from the United States.

"...huh," Saitama said, watching the screen intently as the characters battled a giant scorpion monster and giant bird monster among a bunch of ruins. While the animation wasn't really that great, but the fight choreography was actually really well done; it sort of reminded him of the superhero shows he watched as a kid. "...it's pretty good."

"I'm glad you approve of it, Master," said the cyborg superhero elatedly, grinning in satisfaction. "I quite like it myself! Actually, I've been keeping up the American release, since they've only dubbed the first season in Japanese so far."

"...Hang on," Saitama wondered, "how can understand it if they're speaking English?"

Genos pointed to his head. "I have super advanced translation software installed in my brain," he explained, "I can easily understand 25 of the most common languages on Earth, including regional dialects, and I can pick up new ones given enough time." His face fell, "Though, sometimes, I wish I didn't..."

"...Eh? Why?"

"Well, it's because-" He stopped himself short, shaking hid head, "Don't bother worrying about my personal problems, Master, it really isn't that that big a deal..."

The bald superhero turned to his self proclaimed disciple. "Look," he said, "if you want to learn from me, I'm going to need you at your best! Plus..." He gazed out the window at Z City, looking adamant, "...it's a Hero's duty to help the people they protect, no matter how small the problem!"

"If you say so, Master," Genos sighed. He pointed at the screen, "You see that girl with the orange hair and freckles?"

"Yeah...?" Saitama said, the girl in question announcing _"I'm combat ready!"._

"This is spoiling what happens later, but she ends up accidentally getting 'killed'-" He made air quotes here. "-partway through the third season. She was my favorite characters in the show because, spoilers again, she's a robot, and the show just tosses her aside without so much as a second thought! Which is nothing to say how they make the _actual_ cyborg character the villain, or that they _also_ killed of another character after finally having her and her love interest's relationship pay off!" He exhaled sunk back into the couch, Sometimes I wonder if the show is even worth following anymore?... I mean, _why_ would they send a regular girl against a god-"

Saitama shot to his feet, a look of grim determination on his face. "Don't worry, Genos," he said, heading for the front door, "I'll fix this!" He slammed it open, causing the discount wood to shatter on impact with the wall.

"...we'll go door shopping when I get back."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

When Saitama got to Remnant, it was a war zone: people were running away from robots, people were running away from animalistic monsters, fires were raging everywhere, and there was this _huge_ dragon thing circling some tower off in the distance. "Is that the thing Genos mentioned...?" he wondered as the dragon perched on top of the tower. Dammit, he should have asked what his disciple meant before he ran off! "...whatever, it's the biggest thing here." He began walking towards the tower, fantasizing about finally getting the fight of a lifetime!

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Pyrrha was on her hands and knees, her leg skewered by Cinder's arrow. She tried to get back on her feet, to keep fighting, but the pain in her leg was too much for her and shell fell back to the ground. Grunting, she tried to pull the arrow she'd been shot with, only for the ends to break off before she could yank it out.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours...," said Cinder, a note of genuine pity laced in her voice. She knelt down in front of Pyrrha, smiling victoriously as she lifted the young champion's chin so they were looking eye to eye. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could _never_ have imagined!"

Pyrrha jerked back and matched Cinder's gave with as much steel as she could muster. "...Do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

Cinder's smiled fell away. "Yes," she stated simply. She stood back up, once again materializing her bow and notching another arrow against the string, pulling back.

However, before she could let the arrow fly, a pained roar pierced the night as the giant Grimm dragon fell to the ground below, a massive hole in its chest.

"What?!" She turned around just in time to watch her new pet fall, noticing a new figure standing, his fist held in front of him, facing where the Grimm used to be. She trained her bow on the newcomer. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He sighed, "Dammit...it happened again...!"

Pyrrha could hardly believe her eyes, not only that she wasn't dead yet, but at how absolutely, utterly _plain_ this guy looked; his most standout feature was his perfectly bald head, which reflected the light of the fires burning.

 _Did...did he just...take down that massive Grimm?_ she wondered, _...all on his own?_

"I asked you a question," Cinder said, getting impatient, " _Who are you_?" This finally received a reaction from the guy when he turned around, looking surprised and confused.

"...me?" he asked, pointing at his unremarkable face.

"Who are you and how did you defeat that Grimm?" Cinder asked once more.

He shrugged, "Eh, just an average guy who's a superhero for fun. What's a Grimm?"

" _Pyrrha!"_ Ruby shouted when she spotted the redheaded fighter, having just climbed up the tower after seeing the dragon Grimm crash into the ground. She quickly rushed over and helped Pyrrha to her feet, walking her over to the edge. "Are you OK?"

"I think so," she said, slightly in a daze, "My leg..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up," assured the crimsonette, "Jaune's definitely gonna be happy to to see you again."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha's thoughts drifted towards her blond teammate, a strange sense of relief that she'd get to see him again. Then she remembered, "Wait, what about that man?"

"He said he'd take care of this," Ruby explained, "Don't worry, he's pretty strong."

Back with Cinder, she was honestly and legitimately thrown for a loop; here she was, about to take out Ozpin's puppet, when this thoroughly unremarkable man appeared and, apparently, took out one of the most fearsome Grimm on the planet without any help whatsoever.

It was, in a word, baffling.

"I don't really care who you are," she told him after he answered, "it's not like you can stop me anyhow." She loosed the arrow from her bow, aimed directly at his heart.

He caught it before it even reached his yellow jumpsuit.

"...so how strong are you?" he asked casually, as though he _hadn't_ been shot at or caught an arrow in mid flight.

 _How the hell did he do that?_ she wondered, _I didn't even see his arm move!_

"If you must know," she told him, "I've just become the most powerful being on the planet; not even that fool _Ozpin_ was able to stand against me now that I have the full power of the Fall Maiden!" She let her bow dissolve and spread her arms wide, forming a fireball in each hand. "I _literally_ have the powers of a _god_ , even the Almighty Creator _himself_ couldn't stand against me!" Her eyes glowed as she began to hover, "I have become death incarnate, and _nothing_ in this world will have a pray of _ever_ stopping me-"

Her head exploded in a could of viscera, showering the area in bits of flesh and bone as her body fell back to the ground.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Once again, Saitama's fight ended with only a single punch thrown.

A "One Punch" fight, if you will.

"...DAMMIT!" he shouted to the heavens, falling to his knees, "Why is it _always_ one punch?"

"Because we need to get going, Master."

"Huh?" He turned around, finding someone standing behind him. "Genos? What are you doing here?"

"We need to get going, Master," he repeated.

"That...doesn't answer my-"

"Master."

"Uh...Genos?"

"Master!"

"Genos!"

"Master!"

"Genos!"

"Mast-"

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"-ster!" Genos said, shaking Saitama out of his nap. "Hey, wake up already!"

"Huh, wah...?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "...did I save her?"

Genos looked confused. "Save who, Master?"

"The girl in that show you liked," he explained, "You know, the redhead?"

"...you mean that American cartoon you fell asleep watching? I wasn't paying attention to it."

Saitama fell over sideways.

"Wasn't...paying...attention...?"

"I did catch some of the end though; that Penny character seems interesting, maybe I'll watch it if I have some free time."

"So, I didn't actually...?"

Genos shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"...wait, why were you waking me up again?"

"Because there's a giant monster attacking the city," the cyborg said, pointing out the window where a huge green giant wearing a leafy toga was punching building. "He calls himself 'The Soul of Olives, Bane of hardware stores everywhere'."

For some reason, this really made Saitama's blood boil. He stood up and clenched his fist in ardent determination. "Let's go," he said, "those door aren't going to save themselves!"

 _fin._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 _And there you have it; in true One Punch Man fashion, it all amounted to nothing in the end. Again, apologies if I utterly failed at writing Saitama; like I said, first time writing for these characters, though I'd like to think I still captured the spirit of them._

 _For the record, I actually don't have a problem with Pyrrha being dead right now, and I say "right now" because I don't believe for a second that Rooster Teeth doesn't have plans for her in the future. What those plans are, I have no idea, we'll just have to wait and see._

 _And if you haven't read "This is the part where Pyrrha dies" by ElfCollaborator, do so, it's worth your while! (Both chapters!)_

 _Now to wait until Rooster Teeth makes Volume 4..._


End file.
